Yugi vs Téa Gardner: graduation duel and Téa Gardner's graduation gift
by nerd314314
Summary: Yugi and Téa Gardner duels in the graduation duel for the seniors. Will yugi win or will Mokuba's gift of cards help Téa Gardner win the duel? Fake cards will be used. what are Mokuba's other gifts? I did not own yugioh. contains Anti Téa Gardner x yugi and one sided Téa Gardner x Mokuba. Mokuba is 15 and Téa Gardner is 18. Sorry for errors in story.


Mai, Mokuba and kaiba was at Yugi and his friends' graduation. Kaiba only came because Mokuba wanted to go. The host said " there will be a graduation duel between the smarest senior male, yugi and the smartest senior female Téa Gardner. ". Kaiba smiled because he was shocked there was gonna be a duel. Yugi and Téa Gardner was walking to the stage. Mokuba gently touch her and got her attention. Mokuba said " here is some cards for a little gift. You can use them, if you want to. I hope you win.". Téa Gardner said " Thank you, Mokuba " as she put the cards in her deck and extra deck. That made yugi salty but he kept his cool. Joey and Tristan gave yugi a few cards. Yugi and Téa Gardner walked on the stage and Téa Gardner said " Don't go easy on me because I will not go easy on you.". Yugi said "ok". Yugi and Téa Gardner turned on their dueldisks and said " Duel!".

Yugi went 1st. Yugi said " I play Rival love! It cuts your lifepoints by half. It let me special summon 3 Dark Magicians in attack mode from my deck or my hand. I can't normal summon for the rest of this turn. I can only special summon spellcaster and fairy monsters for the rest of this turn." Téa Gardner watched her lifepoints go down to 2000 and yugi summon 3 Dark Magicians in attack mode. Yugi said " This is card for you, I play a spell called Yugi and Téa Gardner's wedding! This card let me special summon a level 4 spellcaster effect monster and a level 4 fairy normal monster . The normal monster become a tuner. I special summon Skilled Dark Magician and Shining Friendship, which became a tuner in attack mode.". Mokuba and Téa Gardner said " yugi gonna Synchro summon.". Yugi said " Feel the love synchro. I tune Skilled Dark Magician with Shining Friendship, which is a tuner now to Synchro summon peachshipping Love Magician ( level 8/ light/ spellcaster/atk 12000/def 350000) in attack mode. It allows me to set a card from my deck once per turn on my turn. I will use that effect to set 1 card facedown. My turn is over.". Téa Gardner said " yugi, I don't like you that way. We are friends. But I don't like you in a that way. I draw!". Yugi was sad about her rejection but he smiled. Téa Gardner said " I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set card. I play dark hole to destory all monsters." Yugi said " I use peachshipping Love Magician 's other effect, I banish Shining Friendship to protect my peachshipping Love Magician from Dark hole. My other 3 monsters are destoryed by Dark hole. ". Téa Gardner said " I play Lightning Vortex! I discard 1 card to destory your monster, yugi!". Yugi said "oh no!". Téa Gardner said " I summon Shining Angel in attack mode. It attack you directly, yugi!". yugi said "I play Feel the love from my hand . I send it to the graveyard. you take the orginal amount of damage plus 550 and I take only 2% of the orginal amount of damage.". " Téa Gardner" Mokuba said. Téa Gardner's lifepoints went down to 50. Yugi's lifepoints went down to 3972. Yugi said " did Mokuba give you that card?". Téa Gardner said " yes . I set 1 card. My turn is over." Joey and Tristan said " yugi gonna win this duel!". Mokuba and Mai said " Don't count her out yet.". Yugi said " My turn, I draw! I summon Lemon Magician Girl in attack mode. I then play Illusion Magic. I trubite Lemon Magician Girl to add 2 Dark Magicians from my graveyard to my hand. Then I play Ancient Rules! It let me special summon my Dark Magician in attack mode. I attack your monster with Dark Magician! you lose, I win!". Téa Gardner said " I play my trap, Mirror Mail! My monster's attack is now equal to your monster's attack meaning they are both destoryed. ". Yugi said " not bad". Téa Gardner said " there's more since my Shining Angel was destoryed by battle, I can special summon a light attrubited monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck, I special summon Shining Friendship from my deck in attack mode.". Yugi said " I got nothing else I can do . So I end my turn.". Téa Gardner said " My turn, I draw! This is a risky play. I play Pot of Desires!." Yugi, Joey and Tristan said " That's risky!". Téa Gardner said " I banish the top 10 cards of my deck facedown. Then I draw 2 cards. " Téa Gardner looked at the 2 cards she drew and said " Thanks to Mokuba, I won this duel!". Yugi said " that can't be true you only got 2 cards . There is no way you can beat me.".Téa Gardner said " I will prove it" showing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in her hand. " No way!" everyone said excluding kaiba, Téa Gardner , Mai and Mokuba. Téa Gardner said " since I reveal the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can special summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon from my hand in attack mode.". Yugi said " No way, you got those dragons from Mokuba!". Téa Gardner smiled and said " you are right. Shining Friendship attacks you directly!". Yugi's lifepoints went down to 3972 to 2672 and said "this can't be!". Téa Gardner said "This is the power of mine and Mokuba's friendship bond, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon wipe you out.". Yugi watched his lifepoints hit zero and said " no way! I lost!".

Tristan and Joey hugged yugi after the duel. Mai and Mokuba hugged Téa Gardner. The host said " Téa Gardner is the winner of the duel.". Téa Gardner said " Thanks Mokuba. without you, yugi would have won. We won this duel. I was not dueling alone. My bond with you was in my deck. That why we won that duel.". Mokuba was blushing hard and said " thank you". kaiba said " that's so cute, Téa Gardner cause her boyfriend, Mokuba to blush. ". Téa Gardner and Mokuba said " we are not a couple. we are just friends.". Mokuba was thinking in his head " I wish me and her was boyfriend and girlfriend . But I know she don't feel same the way towards me. I am in love with her. But I want her to be happy even if it is not with me.". Téa Gardner said " Mokuba got be some other gifts so I am going to their place.". Joey said " oh so you and your boyfriend , Mokuba can have a romantic date .". Mokuba and Téa Gardner blushed very hard and said " we are close friends. we are not a couple. why is everyone shipping us together?". kaiba smiled to see his brother and the girl Mokuba was in love with blushing. Joey, yugi and the rest of the gang beside Téa Gardner .

kaiba, Mokuba and Téa Gardner got to the kaiba place. Kaiba said " I gotta work late, Go enjoy you two.". Mokuba and Téa Gardner went to Mokuba's room. Mokuba gave a bouquet of roses, a graduation card and a stuffed bear. Téa Gardner said "thank you, Mokuba". Mokuba said " no problem we are friends.". Téa Gardner said " I got a gift for you.". Mokuba asked " what is it?". Téa Gardner gave him a big nonromantic hug and a nonromantic kiss on the lips. Mokuba felt like he got kissed by a angel in heaven. Téa Gardner got sleepy. She slept on Mokuba's chest in a nonromantic way on Mokuba's bed. Mokuba was thinking " I love her name. I love her smile. I love her personality. I love everything about her. Her heart makes my heart beat faster. I love her with all of my heart and soul. I want her to be happy even if it not with me. Téa Gardner is the girl I love.". Mokuba then went to bed.


End file.
